


Gingerbread and Candy Canes

by Joseph_Nightjar



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delsin invites Eugene over to celebrate Christmas with him and his tribe, and of course he also has a surprise for the Hacker which he will surely like~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread and Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So.... I actually wanted to post that on Christmas, but yeah... I'm a slow butt sometimes, nevertheless, I finally finished it and I hope you all like it! :D  
> Catnip, my love, I gift this one to you~ I'm so glad I met you and I really hope you also enjoy reading this <3 My little Hacker~

It was cold outside and Eugene shivered by the time he had finally reached the longhouse.

Delsin had invited him over for Christmas and even if he was happy, that he could celebrate with his boyfriend this year, he was also a little nervous, for he knew Delsins entire tribe would be there too. Of course most of them knew Delsin had a boyfriend, but Eugene had never met anyone of his tribe in person, except from Betty and Reggie, who had both been really nice to him all the time… Okay, Reggie hadn’t really liked him at the beginning, but by now he seemed to think a little different about Conduits in general. And Betty, in fact, had been ridiculously happy as Delsin had introduced Eugene as his new boyfriend to her, but the Hacker liked her really much, for she was almost like a mother to him…

As he thought of that, Eugene finally managed to knock at the door, smiling happily, although he was still a little nervous. He had no idea how the Akomish were celebrating Christmas and the Hacker just hoped he wouldn’t do anything wrong today. Of course he also had a little present for Delsin, just something small for he didn’t own that much money, but nevertheless he hoped that his boyfriend would like it.

After a few moments, the door was opened and Betty greeted him with a friendly smile and wrapped her arms around him.

“Eugene, my dear! Merry Christmas! Oh sweetie, you’re shaking! Come inside, I’ll make you a hot chocolate to warm you up~”, she then told him and pulled him inside, closed the door behind her.

“It is so nice to have you here! Delsin already told everyone you were coming, they are all so excited to meet you~”, Betty went on and Eugene instantly blushed as he heard those words. He actually didn’t like having too many people around him, but for Delsin he would stand it. Of course, Eugene was also happy that he could celebrate Christmas with his beloved, but… he wasn’t prepared to celebrate with his entire tribe. Betty and Reggie were really nice, but he had never even seen the rest of them, just on some pictures Delsin had shown him some time ago, also he had no idea how the Akomish celebrated Christmas…

“Hey Betty…”, the Hacker began a shyly and blushed a little, as the older woman just took his hand and pulled him with her to the kitchen, offered him some cookies and started making him hot chocolate then.

“Also… Merry Christmas…”, he then added and smiled at her a little as she turned around to him again. The Hacker could already hear all those people talking over there in the other rooms and wondered what they were actually saying, for he didn’t understand a single word.

“Can I… Can I a-ask y-you something?”, Eugene then asked Betty as she gave him the hot chocolate, thanked her then he took the first sip. It tasted great and instantly warmed him up a little.

_Tastes like the hot chocolate my mother never made me~_ , he thought smiling and closed his eyes for a second. The Hacker really loved sweets, and Betty also added marshmallows to his chocolate, which made him even happier.

“Sure sweetie, what do you wanna know?”, Betty replied and sat down besides him at the small kitchen table, looking at him a little worried, for she could see how nervous Delsins boyfriend seemed to be. Betty knew that Eugene was a little shy sometimes, but now he almost seemed a little frightened.

“I… I just… wanted to know… because Delsin didn’t tell me… How… How are t-the Akomish… celebrating Christmas? I-Is it… somehow… d-different?”, he asked with a shivering voice and almost felt ashamed because he had never asked Delsin before. The Conduit was Eugenes boyfriend for quite a time now, but they had never really talked about Delsins culture in general…

Betty, in fact, was a little startled at first, but started laughing then. Of course Eugene didn’t know that and as far as she knew Delsin, he probably hadn’t told him a thing about the Akomish. Not that Delsin wasn’t proud of his tribe, but Betty knew exactly that two young people in love rarely talked about their families~

“Ah, well… it is not that different. We’re all sitting together, eating, talking about this and that… later on we’re all singing and dancing. You will be quite impressed by the way. I guess Delsin never told you that, but he is a passionate dancer. He learned all the traditional dances when he was quite young and practiced almost every day~”, Betty told the Hacker and one could easily see how proud she was. Even though Delsin not always behaved like a real Akomish, he still appreciated their tradition and values.

For Eugene, all this sounded a little strange, but nevertheless he managed a smile, was also looking forward to see Delsin dancing, although he never thought the Conduit was actually capable of dancing at all.

“Oh… really? He… he never told me.”

“Of course he didn’t. He never told anyone… Well at least not anyone besides our tribe… When he was 16, he told me not to tell anyone… God knows why, maybe he thinks it is unmanly, but for you will see it soon, anyway…”, she explained just in the second Delsin entered the room.

“Gene! I was already worried you won’t come!”, Delsin said smiling and went over to his boyfriend, kissed him gently and stroke his cheek then.

“Sorry, Smokey~ Betty made me hot chocolate and we were talking a little. Oh, and Merry Christmas, my love.”, the Hacker explained and kissed Delsin again, caressed him and pulled him close. Both of them didn’t care that Betty was watching, for they knew she didn’t mind. Actually, she was just fine with that, always smiling when she saw the two of them snuggling up to each other.

“No worries~ And… Merry Christmas to you, too~”, Delsin replied, pulled Eugene out of his seat and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him as close as he could. Even though they had seen each other just a few days ago, Delsin had already missed him. Somehow he wanted to ask Eugene if he wanted to live with him, but on the other side he knew how much the little Hacker liked his Dominion and didn’t wanted him to leave it just because of him. Maybe he would talk to him about that sometimes, but definitely not on Christmas…

After a while, Delsin let go of Eugene again and just took his hand instead, looking at him with excitement in his face. He wanted to introduce his boyfriend to his tribe today, which he should have done some time ago. Of course he had told them about his boyfriend by now, but they were adamant, that Delsin finally introduced Eugene to everyone. Delsin still wasn’t sure if everyone was fine with him being gay, but actually, he didn’t care. The Conduit loved Eugene with all of his heart and he would never leave him just because someone had a problem with that. As long as Betty, Reggie and Fetch accepted it, everything was fine. And luckily, all of them did. In fact, Fetch had been a little sad as Delsin had told her he wasn’t into girls, for she had wanted him to be more than just a friend, but by now, she was fully fine with him and Eugene being together. Delsin had also invited her over for Christmas, but she had told him she had other plans for that evening, maybe she met someone, but Delsin didn’t ask her, for he preferred to wait until she told him herself~

“Come on, my boys. Let’s go over and grab something to eat, before there’s nothing left!”, Betty then said and jolt Delsin out of his thoughts then.

“Yeah sure! I’m hungry anyway!”, Delsin replied and left the kitchen with her and his boyfriend, could feel Eugene pressing his hand a little more, for he was probably nervous, even if there was no reason for that.

As they entered the room, no one seemed to notice them at first, but then Reggie saw them and went over to Eugene and Delsin.

“Merry Christmas, Eugene! Glad you could make it!”, Reggie greeted the Hacker and hugged him then. Even though the Cop hadn’t liked Eugene in the beginning, mainly for he was a Hacker and did some other illegal things, they were good friends by now. Also Reggie was really happy that his brother had someone like him as a partner, for he definitely liked him much more than all the other guys Delsin had brought home before. Eugene was intelligent and friendly, most of his ex-boyfriends had been quite dumb, also some of them seemed to be even worse delinquents then Delsin was… No, Eugene definitely was way better as a boyfriend for his brother.

“Hey Reg! Same to you!”, Eugene said and replied the embrace then, still felt a little uncomfortable with all those people around him. Also most of them were talking in their native american language, which the smaller Conduit didn’t understand at all.

_I really need to learn that… I feel like they’re all talking about me and I don’t get a damn word… maybe Delsin can teach me eventually…_ , Eugene thought to himself and just hoped that they won’t say anything bad about him. But if they would, Delsin would probably tell him…

“Hey Delsin… I guess you have to paint him before Betty believes you he’s Akomish!”, one of the older man said and burst out laughing as he realized that the little pale guy was Delsins boyfriend, together with the rest of the tribe, but Eugene just blushed. He didn’t found that funny and Delsin didn’t seem to do so either, even though he actually knew that he didn’t really mean it. Surprisingly, it was Betty who said something then, and judging by her expression, she wasn’t actually impressed.

“Oh yeah, absolutely right! Because being Akomish is only defined by skin color, so sorry I forgot that!”, Betty begun sarcastically and looked angrily at the older guy before she just shook her head.

“He’s Delsin’s boyfriend, you should show him some respect!”, the woman demanded and Delsin pressed Eugenes hand as if he wanted to say sorry for what just happened. Of course this was only meant to be a joke, but now that probably all of them had seen the insecure look in Eugenes eyes they should have realized that this went a little too far.

“Sorry… I didn’t… Just sorry…”, the old Akomish replied looking at Eugene and the Hacker just nodded, half-way hiding behind Delsin.

“I-It’s… o-okay. I-I-I mean I… I am really… really pale…”, the Hacker replied, shivering a little. Somehow he felt uncomfortable, not even because of that joke, but because all those eyes were still on him.

“Yeah, okay… you’re pale. But you’re still the most handsome man I’ve ever met, okay?”, Delsin replied then and just pulled Eugene close, started kissing him in front of everyone without giving a damn what they might think. He wanted to show Eugene that he didn’t care about some stupid comment, no matter if it was said by some random person on the street nor by someone of his tribe. To Delsins surprise, everyone started applauding shortly after that, showing him that they were probably okay with Eugene, even though the comment of the old man had been a little bit unnecessary. Nevertheless, Delsin was now smiling and could also feel his boyfriend smiling in their kiss, enjoyed it for a while and let go of him eventually.

“Get a room!”

“Delsin, you can’t marry now, I don’t have any money for presents!”

“When can we expect the first kid?”

All those were just a few things the others shouted to them,  but nevertheless it was funny by now. At least Delsin could be sure they just accepted it, also seemed to be quite happy for them.

After they stopped kissing each other, Delsin took Eugenes hand again and they just went over to the table and sat down with him. Betty and some of the others had already prepared food and lots of sweets. Delsin was hungry since a few hours, and now he was finally able to eat. Even though Eugene normally had problems with eating in company, he also ate quite a lot of things, also tried some of the traditional Akomish dishes and seemed to be quite pleased about being with Delsin and his tribe by now. Not that the Hacker really enjoyed being with so many people, but somehow it was fun, even though he still had the feeling that everyone was watching him, but that probably was just his paranoia.

After they just sat around eating and talking for a while, Delsin got up from his seat and kissed Eugene on his forehead, smiling gently at him.

“Do you mind if I leave you alone for a few minutes?”, he then asked him and could see that the Hacker actually wanted to say _no_ , but he needed to go anyway.

“Oh… okay… where do you need to go?”, he wanted to know, already forgot what Betty had told him before and didn’t got the slightest idea why Delsin needed to leave. Of course he would survive a few minutes without his boyfriend, even though he was still a little nervous just sitting around there alone with the rest of Delsins tribe.

“You’ll see~ Won’t be long~”, the Conduit replied and grinned, before he went upstairs to the dressing room and started changing his clothes. In fact, he was a little nervous what Eugene would think about all of this. The Hacker had never seen him in his traditional clothes before and Delsin really hoped he would like it. Also he would wear his hair open, with one braid in them. The Conduit still found it looked stupid on him, but he knew Betty liked his slightly longer hair open, so he just did it for her. And if Eugene didn’t like it… well, then he could just put his beanie back on afterwards.

As he finished changing his clothes, he looked into the mirror again and checked his outfit one more time. He wore a long orange shirt with blue patterns on it, together with a handmade necklace and some loose grey pants, no shoes.

_Man, Eugene will laugh at this..._ , he thought, as he added a white feather to his braid and shook his head again.

_I hope he still wants to have sex with me after that… I really don’t wanna forego that!_ , he added in his mind and made his way done to the others again. In front of the door, Delsin just waited a second, breathing in deeply before he managed to open the door. As he walked into the room, everyone instantly looked at him and started applauding again, but the only thing Delsin really cared for was the look on Eugene's face. At first the Hacker seemed to be a little surprised, but then his eyes got a gentle expression and he also started applauding, while he smiled at his boyfriend.

Of course, this weren’t the clothes Eugene was used to see on his boyfriend, but he couldn’t help but finding Delsin attractive like this, especially with his hair open and the braid. _Damn, why did he never wear something like this as his every day clothes?_ Not that the Hacker didn’t like what he was wearing normally, but… This looked just too good!

“Merry Christmas, everyone!”, he greeted them again and smiled gently at his boyfriend, before he looked over to Betty, grinned and went on talking then.

“Well… No matter how old I will get, Betty will probably always ask me to do that, so… Same procedure as every year, I’d say!”, Delsin then said and everyone was laughing about his little joke.

Eugene was already curious about what would happen next as he remembered that Betty told him that Delsin was a really good dancer and smiled. Now he would actually see his boyfriend dancing for the first time~

After everyone had stopped laughing, Betty started playing some traditional music from a CD Player, which sounded somehow strange to Eugene at the beginning...It sounded like the steady beats from a cow-hide drum followed by the lively melody of the rattle and flute. One could say such music opened the eyes to the spirit, but Eugene was too focused on Delsin after he started dancing that he didn’t think about the music itself too much…

His movements were just so fluent and skillful that Eugene just wasn’t able to look away for just a single second. All this looked just perfect, Delsin with his beautiful, traditional outfit, his hair gently swirling through the air with his every movement and the glances he gave Eugene every time he had the possibility to look at him… Damn, if he had known how great Delsin looked doing this, he had asked him way before if he could dance for him~

After a while all of them had just watched the Conduit, Betty just joined him and started dancing with him, almost as good as Delsin did, but nevertheless, many people of the tribe just started laughing then. They were just dancing a few more moments together, as more and more people joined them, until Eugene was the only one still sitting, not sure what he should actually do now, feeling a little uncomfortable, for he didn’t have the slightest idea how to actually do those dances, but Delsin just walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulled him over to the others, wrapping his hands around the Hackers back, gently smiling at him. For a moment, they just looked into each others eyes, slowly dancing together, almost forgetting that there were still people around them.

“This was beautiful, Del~”, the Hacker then said and just laid his hands on the Conduits hips, holding on to him, feeling his movements and just letting Delsin guide him, for Eugene himself wasn’t actually able to dance.

“I was afraid you would laugh~”, Delsin replied and blushed a little, as his boyfriend actually told him that he liked it. The Conduit had kept that little secret to himself all the time, just because he didn’t wanted Eugene to laugh at him, but now that he actually told him he liked it, the delinquent was relieved. Not that he really loved dancing, but it was part of his tradition and he was proud of all this, also because he was one of the few persons who still knew all the traditional dances of their tribe.

“Why should I? It is nice… in general, I mean. The food was great, too, I liked watching you… Just being here with you, close to you… This is the best Christmas I ever had~”, the Hacker replied and snuggled up a little closer to Delsin, moving together with him in the rhythm of the music.

For a while they just stood there, slowly dancing with each other, until Delsin bent down a little to kiss Eugene on his cheek.

“Would you allow me to make this an even better day?”, he then whispered gently and kissed Eugene again, before he grabbed his hand again and just pulled him to the other side of the room, ignoring all the others who stared at them as Delsin opened the door, taking Eugene upstairs with him.

The Hacker knew what his boyfriend meant by that, but… This was actually just what he wanted right now. There was nothing he enjoyed more than just being close to Delsin, also the Conduit looked really attractive in those clothes and Eugene somehow wanted him to keep them on while…

“So… I’ll let you do whatever you wanna do, if you keep your hair open and… your shirt on… at least until I… I want to see a little more of your body~”, the Hacker replied then and grinned even more as Delsin nodded, shutting the door behind him.

“If you like it so much, why not~”, the Conduit replied and walked over to Eugene, gently started to kiss him, pulling him as close as he could. The Hacker instantly replied the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, closing his eyes and just enjoyed being so close to him. For a while they just stood there kissing, until Delsin loosened their kiss and grinned at Eugene again.

“You just said you would do anything…~”, the Conduit begun and had a kinky look on his face while saying this, which made the Hacker blush a little.

“Sure~ Whatever you want~”, he then replied, even though he was a little nervous, for he wasn’t actually sure what Delsin wanted from him. Of course he would never asked for anything he knew Eugene didn’t like, but a promise like this made him nervous anyway. But the Conduit only grinned again and pulled Eugene over to the couch and took out his pants and underpants, before he sat down with his dick exposed, gently licking over his own lips as he saw the lecherous look in Eugenes eyes~

“Come on~ It’s all yours~”, Delsin told the Hacker and watched him slowly walking over, kneeling down before him, already breathing heavily just because of how beautiful he found Delsin, sitting there and waiting for Eugene to pleasure him.

“Best Christmas Present~”, he just said before he bend down and closed his eyes before he slowly licked over the glans of Delsins cock, enjoying the silent sounds he made while the Hacker frenched him. Eugene loved doing this, loved being the one who was able to educe those sounds from the handsome Conduit. After he had just caressed his glans for a while, the Hacker started licking over Delsins entire length a few times, before he finally put it in his mouth completely, feeling the Conduit shivering and heard him moaning then.

“Good boy~”, Delsin whispered and clinged one hand into Eugenes hair, gently stroking him while he started moaning in the rhythms of his movements. It just felt way too good and Delsin soon couldn’t help but clinging even harder into his boyfriends hair, but he knew that Eugene didn’t mind it. He didn’t mind being touched a little harder, actually really enjoyed it most of the time, at least as long as Delsin didn’t got too rough.

After a while, the younger Conduit let go of him, gently licking one more time over Delsins cock, before he just stood up again, grinning contentedly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking at Delsin with a lascivious look in his eyes.

“Turn around~”, he just demanded and had the feeling, that Delsin actually blushed a little, although his darker skin covered that fact a quite well. The Conduit knew what Eugene wanted to do and was actually looking forward to that, got up and kneeled down in front of Eugene, turning around, supporting himself by laying his hands on the couch and flaunted his beautifully shaped butt to Eugene, who instantly blushed and slightly moaned at this lovely sight.

“Mhm, Delsin~”, the Hacker roughly whispered and slapped that beautiful ass, grinning at the surprised but pleasured sound his boyfriend made. Delsin seemed to like it, when Eugene was a little more proactive, although the Hacker preferred to relinquish the lead, but this time he wanted to pleasure the Conduit, mostly because it made him so hot seeing Delsin like this, his hair open with the beautiful braid and the loose, traditional shirt~

He slapped Delsins ass one more time, before he knelt down and gently rubbed his fingers against his entrance, before he bend down a little and started licking over it, slowly penetrating him with his tongue, grinning slightly, as he heard Delsin moaning, which just encouraged him to go on, intensifying his movements and pushing his tongue inside him as deep as possible.

After a while, Eugene just stopped and heard Delsin groaning the next second, demanding him to go on, but by now the Hacker just couldn’t wait any longer. He already felt his hard cock pounding inside his pants, craving for release.

“Eugene please…”

“No… Delsin, I need it now… I want to… to feel your cock inside me~”, the Hacker told his boyfriend, trying to sound as confident as possible, even though it still troubled him a little, telling the Conduit something like that. But it was just, what he wanted, he wanted to have Delsin close, wanted to hear him moaning his name while he thrusted his pounding cock deep inside him. Fuck, just imagining that was almost too much for the Hacker.

As the Conduit heard those words, he smiled lecherously and finally got up, even though he would have loved Eugene to just go on until he came, he wasn’t able to say no to that offer. He pulled Eugene close and started kissing him gently, even though he knew where his tongue just have been, but he actually didn’t care.

For a while, Delsin just stood there kissing his boyfriend, gently stroking over his chest and back, before he just lifted him up and set him down on the couch, bending over him to kiss him again, while he finally opened Eugenes pants. The younger one moaned satisfied as he felt Delsins hands on his already hard cock and closed his eyes with pleasure, while Delsin gave him a few strokes, before he pulled down his pants completely, looking at Eugenes hard cock afterwards.

“My handsome little Hacker~”, the Conduit then said and also pushed up Eugenes shirt a little, gently caressing his chest, somehow liking how thin and fragile his boyfriend appeared to be, but knowing that he actually liked being touched a little harder. Sometimes Delsin really hurt him badly, but for they both were Conduits, none of their actions were leaving scars in the end.

Delsin positioned himself behind Eugene, pushing down the Hackers legs a little so he had no trouble getting his cock were the Hacker wanted it to be.

“I don’t have any lube right now… I really hope you did a good job wetting my cock~”, the Conduit replied, knowing that it was almost dry by now, but even if he hurt Eugene a little, he’d probably like it anyway.

“Please, Delsin~”, Eugene mumbled, already breathing heavily. The Hacker closed his eyes and waited for Delsin to penetrate him, moaning loudly as he finally felt the Conduit pushing his cock slowly inside him. Of course it hurt like hell, for they didn’t have any lube, but for Eugene it felt just right, just so perfect!

“Come on, Del! Move!”, he then demanded after his boyfriend just wanted him to give a few seconds to get used to the feeling, already started moving himself against Delsin, who just grinned and achingly slow pulled his cock out then, before he pushed it back in, not less slower than before.

“Delsin!!”, Eugene begged again, but Delsin wasn’t willing to give in already, wanted him to wait a little longer before he finally got what he wanted, just because their little games made all this more interesting~

“Mhm? What was that, my love? Sorry, I didn’t quite get it~”, the Conduit replied, pulling his dick out again and remained like that for a while, leaving just the top of it inside Eugene, even if this took him a lot of self-command to not just thrust back inside him.

“Delsin! I want you … to fuck me… now!”, he replied and felt Delsin thrusting inside him instantly, moaning in pain and pleasure as he felt his hard cock deep inside him again, although it hurt like hell for a moment.

“That’s what I wanted to hear~”, the Conduit replied and started moving rhythmically inside his boyfriend, felt something wet on his dick and assumed this to be blood, but as long as Eugene didn’t want him to stop, he just wouldn’t. Their first time, Delsin had dared to stop for a moment just to see if everything was alright, but the Hacker had been quite angry with him then, telling him to just go on and not worrying that much. Since then, Delsin knew that Eugene wasn’t as fragile as he looked like, which he somehow actually liked.

“Harder, Del! Move!”, the younger Conduit demanded and Delsin just grinned, did as he was told and speeded up a little, laying one hand on Eugenes cock and started stroking it in the same rhythm he thrusted inside him.

“God yes! That… ahh… feels so… good!”, the Hacker almost screamed, opening his eyes to look into Delsins beautiful, greyish-brown ones, staring at him with an expression of lust gleaming inside them, his open hair gently swaying with the rhythm of his movements. This view gave Eugene a frisson running through his body and he clung his fingers into his boyfriends shoulders, moaning erratically. Delsin did the same, for this just felt way too good, feeling how tight Eugene was as he tensed up a little around him, seeing the lecherous look in his eyes and hearing his loud moanings…

“Gene… can’t get… ahh… on… so much… longer…”, he told his boyfriend, breathing heavily, almost not able to speak anymore.

“Me… neither… just ahh… little… more…”, Eugene replied, closing his eyes again, not able to keep them open any longer, clinging even harder into Delsins shoulder, as his boyfriend started thrusting and stoking even harder, tensing up around Delsins hard cock before he just couldn’t hold himself back any longer and just came in the Conduits hands, feeling his hot sperm landing on his belly a second later. Delsin also wasn’t able to hold himself back any longer as he felt how tight Eugene got and came after a few more thrusts deep inside him, shivering a little as he did so.

For a moment, Delsin just rested, remaining still inside his boyfriend a little longer, before he slowly pulled his cock out then, realizing there was in fact quite a lot blood on it…

“Oh… did I hurt you bad?”, he then wanted to know, still having some problems with breathing normally, but it already got better.

“Not at all~ You can go even harder next time~”, Eugene replied, grinning at his boyfriend before he pulled him down, kissing him gently. Although it hurt, it really turned him on… And for he was a Conduit, it didn’t really matter if Delsin hurt him a little, because all his injuries were healing within a few seconds.

“Maybe I will~”, Delsin answered and replied the kiss, gently stroking over Eugenes face, before he loosened the kiss and looked at his boyfriend with a childish smile on his lips.

“We should go down again before anyone realizes how long we were gone~”, the older Conduit then added and finally stood up, getting a few paper towels to clean their mess up a little.

“Yeah we should…”, the Hacker replied and grabbed one of the paper towels, rubbing of his already cold sperm with a disgusted look on his face. Afterwards this always felt too strange…

“I guess they know anyway…”, Eugene then added and tried to get his hair straight again, giving up eventually, just pulling up the hood of his jacket then. They both looked quite dishevelled, but none of them really cared.

“So? It is Christmas~ And I guess I just got the best present, right my love?”, Delsin said, smiling a little bit retarded

“Actually… I have a real present for you~”

“Really? What is it?”

“Well… Gingerbread… and Candy Canes!”, Eugene lied, just didn’t want to ruin the surprise he actually had for his boyfriend.

“That’s not true, right?”

“Not really, no.”

“And what do you have for me then?”, Delsin wanted to know, still pretty curious about what Eugene actually got him, but as far as he knew the Hacker, he wouldn’t let him now before tomorrow morning.

“Just be patient.”, he replied before he got up and kissed the Conduit again, put on his pants again and went over to the door.

“Come on now! I’m sure Betty would love to dance with you again! And… I would love it, too~”

****  
  



End file.
